


Смерть и дети

by Leuvarden



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После дела в Комби Кэри Холле в агентстве все вовсе не так радужно, как должно быть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и дети

Вот недавнее прошлое: фотография на стене, полная темноты и красных щупалец комната, несмолкаемый крик, холод медальона. Своя и чужая смерти на расстоянии выдоха, адреналин и отчаяние, пустота в голове вперемешку со вспышками гениальных решений.  
Вот близкое будущее: успех в Комби Кэри Холле увеличивает популярность агентства, заказов становится столько, что некоторым приходится отказывать, а появившиеся деньги некогда тратить. Чужая смерть каждую ночь близко, но она не очень опасна.  
А вот настоящее: промозглый полдень, запах чая, два пакета с одеждой (один в прачечную, второй выкинуть, и ни в коем случае не перепутать), тут и там валяющиеся бинты, чистые и не очень, на умной скатерти россыпь блистеров и коробочек с антибиотиками, противовоспалительными, успокоительными и мазями для мокнущих ран. Синяки наливаются тупой болью перед сном, свежие и полузажившие ссадины жжет в горячей воде, содранная кожа под повязками то ноет, то чешется, а недавние кошмары Комби Кэри Холла ждут, когда можно будет напомнить о себе. Смерть далеко, но не очень и ненадолго.  
"Я убила человека и ничего не чувствую," — думает Люси, запершись в своей крохотной ванной и опустив холодеющую руку в раковину с горячей водой. Крохотное зеркало отражает синяки под глазами, царапины на щеке и воронье гнездо на голове, и вроде бы не особенно отличается от того, что было вчера, позавчера и неделю назад.  
Этажом ниже Джордж громко слушает старенький кассетный проигрыватель, пытаясь заглушить негромкое неумолчное эхо в ушах. Глаза слезятся даже от фильтрованного светло-серыми тучами света, а буквы перед глазами неотличимы от серых страниц, но так лучше, чем тишина, темнота под веками и бездарно смонтированная мозгом череда воспоминаний вперемешку с собственными мыслями.  
Локвуд не слышит музыку и его не тревожит ни ненадолго приобретенная глухота, ни неудобно перебинтованная голова. Выписанные медиками антибиотики вызывают сонливость и апатию, но этого недостаточно, чтобы уснуть по-настоящему, и он безыдейно сидит на полу, прикрыв теплыми ладонями глаза и привалившись виском к холодной спинке кровати.  
"Он получил то, что хотел. Я дала ему то, что он хотел. Да, он не знал, что медальон — Источник, он думал, что призрак Анни уничтожен. Я знала, что нет. Он был убийцей, не испытывающим никаких чувств по поводу того, что он сделал. Я убийца косвенно. Я не раскаиваюсь в том, что сделала, но между нами нет ничего общего."  
На стене на секунду вырастает и мечется тень, пленка в кассете заканчивается и три секунды шипит перед тем, как выключиться с глуховатым стуком. Джордж чуть вздрагивает, но не пугается: тень от глупой моли не похожа на те, что отпечатались перед его глазами. Долгожданная тишина звенит в ушах, недолго: ровно до того момента, когда расслабившееся сознание не начнет перед сном прокручивать события сегодняшнего дня, добавляя новые детали. Люси ищет рычаг, Локвуд открывает дверь; Люси предупреждает о голосах, Локвуд успокаивает ее одной только фразой; Люси не выдерживает крика, Локвуд находит Источник; Локвуд победно улыбается Фейрфаксу, Люси очень небрежно и естественно кидает старику его смерть...  
Тишина стоит как в гробу, как под двумя метрами земли, как под толщей воды в сотню футов. Сколько костей хранит земля, и сколько — морское дно, сколько воспоминаний в камнях и сколько людей умерло за столько веков человеческой истории? Вся работа агентств, что Фиттес, что их самих — лишь работа муравья, несущего палочку. В бездонном провале грызут мертвецы мертвеца, и лежащий под землею мертвец растет, гложет в страшных муках свои кости и страшно трясет всю землю.  
Я не убийца.  
Я не лишний.  
Я не бесполезен.  
Сон в летний день короток, бесполезен и беспокоен, один на всех.


End file.
